Marie and M
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: M is being chased by a Marie whom is the yandere of this story. She thought M was with someone else and is trying to capture M but its gonna be a while till she succeeds. M tells a story about why is Marie like this and at some point Marie would tell a story. This story will include fourth wall breaking due to Marie thinking the reader is M's new friend and mentions killing youalot
1. Beginning of the two

The door chase: by the by ill use M as my name

Wanna know why i'm being chased by a yandere person? Well it's not a very nice story because its something a long time ago and I am going to include horror stuff. Ill start us off with when we first met which was our childhood back at kindergarden I think. Oh yeah i forgot the yandere chasing my ass is Marie whom i knew since I was three, she is obsessed with me and has been chasing me forever and one day she'll get me, I know if it. Anyway, "Slams door and locks it while the banging of the door along with frustration of Marie." Lets tell the story while i hold this off.

A long time ago when i was seven there was this lonesome kid whom was not very fond of being with crowds or unknown people that might do something and I did not know what to do. Most of my time I would be minding my own business and would be playing with other kids and staring at stuff which i don't even question why am i doing this yet I'm still doing it. All was good till this one girl named Marie came along to join in the class, all I could remember is she is shy and has a mysterious glance that makes everyone wonder what is she thinking. Her hair seems a mix of back and white for some reason and as a kid I thought she was a half n half, everyone called her half n half and she did not like that name at all.

Everyone was picky about her hair being all black and white and she often would try to run from the whole deal and hide somewhere none can find her. I felt bad for her because of the whole deal.

"Door breaks down with Marie holding a broken back full of lives and nails."

++I run++

My bad people for the interruption on the story but let me find a better secured door for a second.

++Slides down and actives two secondary doors made out of thick iron++

"Marie starts to do her breaking down work of banging"

Sorry for that anyway's the whole feeling bad i felt sad for young Marie for being tortured like that. One day though at lunch i was eating my sandwich minding my own business Marie hides where I'm at while a group of the kids were looking for her and went to a different direction. I heard her tired breaths as if she was exhausted and I was kind of having one of my most awkward moments of Marie was there tired and i was there about five inches away from her that i thought she didn't notice. Then Marie turned around and was in shock when she saw me, she adjusted from being from tired to nice and happy….weird.

I remember first time telling her was, "Can I help you with anything?" Those words was the starting point of her Yandere because I did not call her half n half or a freak. She says back to me, "I'm so happy that a person like you first time did not call me a freak or a half n half." I was only doing it because I don't want to be viewed as the bad guy or anything I was trying to give her somewhat hope that not everyones a bad guy calling her different or whatever i began thinking. After that moment she just hugged without a thank you or whatever because all she can do is hug and i was so much full of what the hell across my eyes and thinking this must be one of those moments. I thought this was ok and acceptable that she began to be happy around me….I was wrong in so many levels.

Day one was one of the weirdest things when she started to develop stalking and clinging which came along as the freak lovers and other names i don't want to explain at kindergarden. I swear its one of those moments i just want to take back what i told to young Marie a long time ago not knowing she was a broken minded girl whom just wanted someone to care for her. I did not expect to get a psychotic love by an instant.

"Dents forming which means she is almost done breaking through a hole.-Oh M i remember it clearly back then when those days where i always watched and watched and watch and watch you day by day. IIIIIIII still ammmmmmmmmMM~~~~~.!

Right thats Marie that just lost her mind becauseh she thought i was going out with someone which i am not which you're already f"ed up mind created that illusion that i was going out with someone!

Anyways let me go to day two which was worse because she has the habit of not going to separate from mer wherever i go and she has this thing for complimenting me an gong into my bubble which i do not like because i like my bubble thank you! This went on and when we started growing up and you're hair started growing longer and that obsession has gotten worse and you have developed lock picking skills which I'm still trying to figure out. Marie had so much of this yandere feelings i had figured she improved her figure and she took a lot of fitting classes at junior high. All i did was study and trying to make new friends because it gets kind of boring if i have only Marie as my only friend. But Marie hates it if i make friends or even her most hated friends of the opposite sex. She stalks me everyday with hatred malice that says, "IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME OR MAKE ANY FRIENDS I'LL KILL THEM!" Yeah like that across her face. I made two friends and they were fun to talk to, i made sure they don't turn into minced meat by paying attention to Marie a lot making sure her sanity if ok and make sure she doesn't kill anyone.

"Marie creates a hole through the iron doors and starts crawling out with a grin on her face.- You- you're not aloud to have friend but only me, I should have killed them back them just because you talked to them when you should have spent the time talking to me ME ME! I promise this M i will kill anyone you make friends with! STOP RUNNING!"

Uh no, +Runs+

Anyways Marie has decided i should not have any friends back then because she thinks if i hung out with other people she thinks they are stealing time from me being with her and it's not a big deal or anything but i gotta have my own time right?

"NO! YOU ARE ONLY MINE!"

Right anyways in junior high school she trained and trained how to fight and become stronger and become suddenly good with weapons and knives which she secretly practiced for certain hours and she became strong with good knife techniques. I thought through the training she would look like one of those games but nope she looks the same but i was not fooled when she kicked the tree and it immediately broke in half and she says that would happen if i ever made a friend. I was surprised that she is strong and she made sure she sticks to me 24/7. When test came she and I studied and refused the study group because I was not there and she is not interested. I wanted to join but she grabbed my shirt collar and says if i join they die. So I declined and Marie decided me and her would study ourselves.

To this day i sometimes regret even making friends with Marie because she wont let me have friends and she threatens people if i ever got close to them. I know it sucks but junior high years did sincerely suck for me and i have to put up with Marie and her shenanigans.

"M i know its hard but bear with it and i made vows to protect you from everyone whom is going to get in our way. so….please stop running away and LET ME FUCKING CATCH YOU!"

My answer is no and this chapter one should be over because i need to find a better place to hide from Marie's wrath and ill add more back stories and the…..ugh high school years. brr…bad stuff to remember.

+I jump though the window and make a run for it into the forest."

"Aw M going through the forest trying to loose me? I'll always find you M no mater where you go ok m? Even if you are struggling to tell the story to the audience when i should kill but i cannot because I'm gonna break the fourth wall if i do….lucky….."

"-Jumps and follows M into the forest looking for him"

—

This is an original story and M is mostly gonna tell the back stories, extra stories and creepy stories and Marie is….just gonna be telling also stories of herself and stories which this narration story is about M and Marie that are telling stokes while M is being chased by Marie and he does not like her at all and Marie is made crazy for him. There are times where M will have to do short story delays because he is trying to hide or find a sturdy door to hide and by himself some time before Marie breaks it attempting to kidnap M.

This is a test story for both the characters narration surrounding and telling stories about themselves and what is going on and whats up with Marie and what will happen to M. Find out and i don't know if this is a good one or not. Its original! I am giving this a shot! 


	2. Maries madness begins

Sorry guys it took me a while because its hard to hide from Marie and every time I hide somewhere she manages to find me and breaks stuff just to get me. So i'm hiding in the forest in a hidden shack hopefully she wont find me. Oh i forgot she is searching around this forest and she is very pissed i kept on running. So i'll tell you how this incident build ups of how she got crazy.

High school was one of Maries highest peak of her insanity and she has some call it a still face that is focused on me and make sure i'm not in contact with anyone else exempt Marie. I felt very uncomfortable and makes me lonely at times because I did not receive a lot of freedom. At the beginning of the year Marie asked me if were gonna be in the same class, I responded who knows at that point because they randomize the seating in the class and different students with different studies stay in the classes that fits their scores. Marie has the same score as i do because she wants me to be in the same class as me. To me this is like he mentality of trying out different tactics and smarts just to stick with me all the time without fail and i will admit she is getting smarter even to this day and it gets harder and harder just to keep my distance from her.

When the results came in along with her schedule, she was staring at her paper cold and can tell she is very pissed. I asked her to let me see whats wrong with her results and her schedule she just handed it to me and it turns out…..there was one class that she is not placed as I was. That was the fourth column and it was Economics and in my column I had Geometry which the class was across where the economics class was at. I had to back away a bit because she was so angry and furious that she looked like she was about to explode. After a while she just stares at me and just smiles just to hide her anger, when the fourth class came around I walked her to the economics class where i notices she was gripping tight on my uniform which she was not comfortable with strangers due to the noticing differences in her hair color. I told her its gonna be fine but she just gave out a dark scared look which is like saying, "Don't leave me."

When the bell rang i had to go and i promised to pick her up when the class is done which was only about two hours that was not so bad for class time. In geometry class i was seated near the window where i could see the other side of the building where the economics class is at. By surprise i saw Marie that was also seated by the window looking all bored and miserable in there. I felt bad for her but I wont hide it, its good to have some time off because its tiresome if you have no private time in you're hands. After thirty minutes of listening in class i decided to take a quick break by daydreaming and have a quick look at the window just to appreciate the sunlight. I turned my eyes to the economics class and saw Marie that was paying attention to the class still which was very nice she is enduring it for the mean time. But then, she turned her head and saw me staring at her with a cold, dead, and empty expression. Her face looks like she was suffering deeply and her eyes were so empty. I did not know she would fall apart like this for thirty minutes just being apart even though she could see me.-

++SMASH++—Marie has an Ax

Marie: THoes….thoes were agonizing M. I remembered them clearly, they tried to separate us. I HATE IT ALL! I endured it all and I did everything eve claw my own desk just to reeve the stress and depression just being away from you. But i saw you. over there…..just over there….i felt i could just fly to you but i couldnt…..like right now you trying to get away from me. You know i wont let that happen right? Right? RIGHT?

It was only two hours and besides its school duh.

Marie: I DONT CARE! +smashes door+

-I escape by using the hidden door and running through the forest through the abandoned town where theres hundreds of homes which is a good opportunity to hide since Marie is only a few mies away because she is too crazy to think.-

This house should do for now because all of the houses look the same and it will give me time to tell you the story what happened in high school. -ahem-

After high school hours Marie did not say anything but only just grip on my uniform as usual just to calm herself down and feel happiness again. After a few hours Marie talked to me about an ideal meeting place where Marie and I would spend quality time together and a bit of something to satisfy her so that she wont snap or cause her to go ballistic. I agreed upon so and gave her my word to meet her there everyday without fail. We have been doing this everyday from now on and even watching me from her classroom in her fourth period just to see how or what am i doing I never got over the part of her cold stares or empty stares. Sometimes she has that look all the time if in not around, some of the people call her the silent student or endless stare student. Often times her half n half hair which is something new but it is nothing because everyone is use to different hair color but not always black and white hair pure mix like an almost yin yang.

She felt like it was abuse or bullying everyone gave a title and she hated it always and she was an actually on her top guard. In my view everyone is just respecting her personal space and making sure she has time or whatever she needs to do. I have been questioned how did this all happened and how am i going though this. I just said was, "it's something you get used to." Throughout the months she was like this and she make sure I'm always there with her and everything would be fine…..till one day….that one day that shattered her mind and it was the last day also. It all began by this one particular girl whom dropped her I.D and all i did was pick it up for her and she gave her thanks and left. I felt good and saw Marie all the way over there stalking at the corner full of anger and hate, i could have sworn she was clawing the wall and thoughts of killing the girl i meet went through her fast. I went up to her and tried my best to calm her down which succeeded and promised to go home together, but Marie had an errand to run so she told me to wait at home for a while till she comes back. She runs off and I had all the time to go home with a nice feeling to stretch and feel good about school is almost over. When i got home and waited for a few minutes i felt like she is taking her sweet time with her errand of hers.

I had to wonder what kind of errand was it and why was Marie so much in a rush on it. I guess nothing concerning or anything and waiting is the only option I had. I was playing my D.S just for fun for a few minutes until i got a text message three times, its obvious they belong to Marie and wonder whats with these three text messages. Then…till this very moment…i was shocked to the bone, Marie killed the person i helped picked up her I.D and her body was torn to pieces. The second image was her head was cut off, and the third is her I.D was cut to shreds. I text,

"Why are you so sensitive over me helping a fellow student that just only dropped her I.D?"

She responded, "Because…you talked to a girl…..and who knows what would happened if I didn't kill her…id be alone…i hate that…..so i did it." I hung up and just layer there with a giant headache thinking why would you do such a thing.

I just lay there in deep thought and trying to forget what Marie did and pretend its just another day. A while has passed and Marie has not returned yet, I felt like i didn't want to see Marie if she ever comes and try to take a break from her. To my surprise i heard a tap on the window of rocks assuming her way of knocking and getting my attention, I ignored it after a while hoping she would just give up. Unfortunately she is very stubborn that she climbed to my window and hit the window and try to open it. I made sure she couldn't get in and ignore her just to avoid feeling bad. But the pestering went on and on for a while and Marie was trying to gain me some attention. When she finally got my attention she wrote something and says that she will kill anyone whom gets in the way. It doesn't matter and I'm just helping me fellow cla-

+ peaking from the trap door

Marie:Never talk about her never talk about her. She would have taken you away and i hate being bullied and being alone. Didn't you remember? Noone can separate or interfere us. No. No one will. not never. not ever. I'll never forgive her…..never! EVER! -tries to get me-

+Escapes by heading towards outside where M can shake her off again but this time she wont show delay or getting lost.+

Sorry guys can you want for a while I'm going to find another place and by next time lets talk about she grows more crazy and her murder cases has been written all over the place so yeah be right back and be patient.


	3. (break!) Marie finds painting

i dunno why she Marie bought it….(short break story)

Its a nice summer afternoon when I'm just being myself and minding my own business hoping Marie doesn't bother me. I had a comfortable spot until i heard a knock on the front door. I did not want to knock it because i just got in my comfortable spot with my good coffee. But alas I would be rude to her so i went to answer it.

When i opened the door i see Marie outside the door with a happy grin across her face with her usual reddish blue jacket/shirt that has a FOX logo on it. She appears to have some sort of a wapping that is boxed the size of a large painting or a poster wrapped that she seemed to be dragging next to her.

"So Marie…..whats with the painting or poster?"

Marie: Its a surprise and you're gonna love it!

"I dunno because whatever you bought i not sure if i want it this time."

Marie: oh come now! I just payed good money on this….do you hate it.

Oh God she just equipped her puppy dog eyes.

"Okokokok fine what is it that you brought for me?"

Marie giggles and drags the thing into the living room and started taking out the cover, i watched in annoyance and interest when she take apart the wrapping and boxing one by one till she is done. To my shock and amazement, it was that one cursed painting, "The hands that resist him."

"um Marie…where did you get this? You know this thing is cursed and pure evil."

Marie: Its a very long story where I got it and i bought it for $500 and was delivered within 3 days with this warning tag!

"I don't want that painting in my house and send it back before it kills you or me."

Marie:Nope! Besides don't you have already have that one creepy painting called,"Rusted Regret?

"I painted that for halloween and my gallery is already full and i do not want that in the living room! (My God that kid looks like its staring at me)"

Marie: oh stop being a wuss and keep it, and besides i worked hard to buy this!

(begins to nail the dam thing on the living room and places it where everyone can see it and already the living room is uncomfortable as it is)

"No Marie i dont want that thing here take it far away and sell it! You know how many people died by obtaining it.

Marie:Not caring, and besides I'm staying in this home for a while. Too boring and quirt in the apartment!

Marie drags her stuff and heads to the guest room that she just takes but if she wants it and i say no even with a threat, she just does what she needs to do. I stare at the painting and felt very sick from it, like throwing up. I needed to take this thing down before it causes trouble and kills me too. Unfortunately when i tried to remove the painting it was like it was stuck and it wont even budge. I felt uneasy and backed away while trying to ease myself, I had a headache that Marie bought this thing because she thinks it looks cool and since she doesn't have room in her apartment she needs to put it somewhere so that she can admire it every time to see it.

Tell you guys the truth Marie is not affected much from the supernatural and she is more like an airhead that just want to do stuff without anyone stopping her. I tried to convince her not to mess with fire but she just dances in it and laughs with delight and i have to also hop in also.

I left the living room and headed to my gallery of arts and decided to straighten all the paintings that some is ready to be sold while some needs drying a few days. I stared at my painting Rusted Regret and wondered a few things of why does it need some creepysace on it? Suddenly I heard a thud from one of my paintings and saw one of my paintings fell from the wall, I picked it up and placed it back on the wall hoping there was no damage on it. Then two paintings fell which i had to pick up and put back, the last drop was at the end of the hallway where i keep my good paintings at. I pieced it up and in surprise i saw the dollish girl next to the tree that is meant for happiness and peace, i raised my shoulder in sigh and just put it back and ignored it hoping its just a hallucination. When i got to the room i was shocked and saw a bunch of hands and arms everywhere and its kind of freaky how they struggle and move while they search for someone or thing. I hid behind the halls.

Marie: M? Oh Hey! you started the party without me? So many hands to shake!

Marie takes out a seal and placed it on the top of the painting which caused everything to be normal and good.

"Marie…what did you do?"

Marie: I saved you're life. that thing was about to kill you and i knew what was gonna happen if i did not come to the rescue!

"Id admit ill thank you for that…..and i owe you food huh…"

Marie: kinda yeah but lets forget about it and have a good time!

Marie pulls onto my arm and sits on the table as i prepare a snack for the both of us and have a good laugh for a while. I glanced at it for a split second at it looked like it turned red.

Marie: I think it hates me….eheh i forgot to tell you…

"so thats why you're giving it to me?"

Marie: But i wanted something special for you so at lease reactive the gifts i give even if they are meant to kill.

I stared at Marie with a lot of whys and knowing its very pissed because of marie it grew creepy and i turned away just to ignore it. Marie in the other hand enjoys her food with delight, she suddenly grabs me on the shirt and says.

Marie: Reminder im worse than you're own little troubles, and you're mine so don't die on me kay?

"whatever you say you psychotic freak"

Marie:(wide grin)ehehehehe

— — —

Welp thats a short break on the main story, I know its an off topic story but its a short type that is meant for entertainment and Having M a break from escaping from Marie. I was in the 50/50 making it creepy but when i tried i felt uneasy and weird because typing this at 3:20am is kinda brrrr for me. Its a soft creepy and it has it moments. It needs some criticism so feel free to say what needs improvement! till then Ill see you guys in the next chapter so here we go!

PS: My deep ended apologies mr guy its a fanfic and its something for entertainment.


End file.
